The Accident
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick is involved in a horrible accident and Jackie rushes to be by his side but it might be too late! Plese read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

The Accident

Jackie's students had all gone home for the day. It had been a good day despite the fact that she was tired. She shouldn't have been tired, she'd even taken the morning off.

To her relief her students had been very good for their substitute and as a reward Jackie had put ten more marbles in the marble jar which the kids loved.

Jackie sat down at the back table in her classroom. She had a stack of papers that needed graded that she wanted to get to work on.

She sighed as she looked around the floor, it was a mess. _"How does that happen? I just had the kids clean the floor."_ She thought to herself.

She got to work on her papers.

"Are you ready Jackie?" She heard a voice from the doorway say.

She looked up and saw her two teaching partners and friends Lisa Masters and Sue Anderson standing there.

"Ready for what?" Jackie asked.

"We were going to plan lessons for next week today after school, did you forget?" Lisa asked.

"Oops, yes I'm sorry I did forget." Jackie said as she began to clear the back table so her friends could sit down.

"We can do it tomorrow if you're busy." Sue offered.

"Yeah, or we could do it in my room." Lisa said.

"Nope, my room is good, just give me a couple minutes to get ready." Jackie told her friends.

Jackie cleared them a spot and the three teachers got to work.

They'd been working for only about ten minutes when Jackie's cell phone started ringing.

Jackie dug her phone out of her purse _Sara Sidle_ the caller ID read.

"Sorry guys but I have to take this." Jackie told her friends.

"No problem." Her friends assured her.

"Hello?" Jackie said as she answered the phone.

"Jackie, it's Sara, Nick's been in a car accident, he's hurt, you need to come to Desert Palm right now." Sara told her frantically.

"I'll be right there." Jackie said before hanging up the phone.

"Nick was in a car accident, I have to go." Jackie told her friends as she jumped out of her chair.

She gathered up her purse and car keys and then raced out of the room.

Sue and Lisa ran out into the hallway with her. "Jackie do you want us to go with you?" Lisa called after her friend who was already half way down the hall.

"No thanks." Jackie called back as she raced past the secretary's desk and out the front door, not stopping to explain to the secretary why she was leaving almost an hour early.

Jackie sped to the hospital and pulled her van to a screeching halt in a parking place before running inside the hospital.

She saw Sara sitting on a bench with her head down. Jackie's heart sank.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara." Jackie yelled as she ran at her. Sara looked up.

"Jackie."

"What happened, how's Nick?" Jackie asked frantically.

"I don't know, I was pulling a double, I was here at the hospital interviewing a witness for my case and I was just getting ready to head out the doors to leave when I saw Nick being rushed in on a stretcher, the doctor wouldn't tell me anything about his condition because I'm not family, all he'd tell me was that he was in a car accident."

Jackie's eyes welled with tears.

"Sara I'm scared." She told her.

"It's ok, Nick's tough, he'll beat this, I'll stay here with you, and the rest of the team is on it's way, we're here for you guys." Sara assured her as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you but what if Nicky doesn't come home?" Jackie asked as tears began streaming down her face.

"He will, you can't let your mind go there, you'll drive yourself crazy." Sara told her.

"I'm pregnant." Jackie blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What?"

"It's true."

"Congratulations, Nick didn't say anything, I guess you guys wanted to keep it under wraps for awhile." Sara said as she again hugged her.

"Nick doesn't know." Jackie said quietly.

"What? What do you mean he doesn't know?" Sara asked.

"I just got it confirmed by my doctor this morning. I've been feeling kind of tired and run down lately, just not myself, so yesterday I took an at home pregnancy test and it came back positive but I didn't want to tell Nick about it until I got it confirmed because a few months back I took two home pregnancy tests that came back positive but when I went to my doctor she said I wasn't pregnant and Nick and I were really disappointed so I figured there was no point in getting his hopes up again if it wasn't true. I was going to tell him tonight. I called our favorite Chinese restaurant this afternoon and asked them if they would make me a special fortune cookie that said _Daddy X 5_. They said they would. I was going to go pick up dinner and the fortune cookie from the restaurant after work. Jackie again started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Jackie." Sara whispered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Stokes?" A voice from behind them asked.

Jackie and Sara spun around.

"Yes." Jackie replied.

"Mrs. Stokes, I'm doctor Williams, I've been treating your husband."

"How is he?" Jackie asked in a frantic voice.

"Let's go into a conference room so we can talk." He replied with a kind smile.

Jackie glanced at Sara.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Sara told her as she gently wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulder just in case she fainted.

Jackie's legs felt like Jell-O as she and Sara followed the doctor down a long hallway to a room.

The doctor stopped and politely held the door open so the women could enter the room.

Jackie took a deep breath before going in, terrified about what she could be about to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone had sat down the doctor looked at Jackie.

"Mrs. Stokes, the car your husband was driving was t-boned by a drunk driver on the drivers' side. The driver ran a red light and he was going at an alarming speed. Your husband is pretty banged up, he has quite a few injuries but he's also very lucky, none are life threatening, it could have been much, much worse."

Jackie breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Your husband sustained a broken wrist on his left hand, a sprained left knee, a gash on the back of his head that required five stitches, a bruise that covers a good portion of the left side of his face, and a mild concussion, but like I said it could have been worse. He's sleeping right now and he probably will be for a while, when he wakes up he'll probably loopy but don't be alarmed, he's on a high level of pain meds that will make him seem out of it. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Can I see him?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, come with me." Dr. Williams replied.

When they went out into the hallway the entire team was waiting for them.

"How is he?" Catherine asked.

"He's going to be ok." Jackie told her.

After saying that she noticed the relieved look on everyone's faces.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sara asked.

"I'm ok, you stay out here and tell everyone what is going on, you all can come into the room whenever you want. Thank you all for being here, it means so very much to me and it will to Nick too." Jackie told all of her friends gratefully.

She then followed the doctor into Nick's room. Nick was sleeping like the doctor had promised he would be, he had a splint on his left arm and a knee brace on his left knee, and the bruise on his face was so bad Jackie could hardly look at it without getting queasy.

She leaned over and whispered _I love you _in his ear and then she gently kissed his forehead before she grabbed a chair and sat down at his bedside.

He woke up about a half hour later. His eyes opened slowly.

"Jacks." He said quietly.

"Hi." She whispered with a slight smile on his face.

"Hi where am I? I feel like I got hit by a truck." He said with a slight grimace on his face.

"_You did."_ Jackie thought silently to herself but to him she said "You are in the hospital Nicky, you got in a car accident, but you are going to be just fine."

"Did you get hurt?" He asked her.

"No, I wasn't in the car with you, you were by yourself." She told him.

"That's good, how about the other driver is he or she ok?"

"Yep, he walked away from it without a scratch." She told him.

"That's good. What caused the accident?" He asked.

"He was drunk." Jackie said.

"No, I didn't have anything to drink today." Nick replied.

"No Nicky, you weren't drunk, the other driver was."

"Oh, ok, yeah that's probably not the smartest thing he's ever done."

"No, I would guess not."

"Did I break my arm?" He asked as he looked at the splint.

"You broke your wrist."

"That would explain why it's throbbing. What about my knee? It hurts like hell."

"It's just sprained, but I know how that feels, remember when I feel in the driveway and sprained mine? That was probably the second worst physical pain I've ever felt in my life, it was awful."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, it was all black and blue too."

"Yeah."

"Why does my face feel like it's on fire?" He asked her.

"You've got a nasty bruise on your face honey."

"This guy roughed me up pretty good. What else is wrong with me?"

"You had to get five stitches to close a cut on the back of your head."

"That explains why my head is pounding." He replied.

She squeezed his good hand in a comforting motion.

"What else?" He asked. "You sustained a mild concussion."

"That's it?" He asked, hoping she didn't have anything else to add to the list.

"I'd say that was plenty." She told him.

"I agree." He said with a slight grin.

Jackie felt her eyes well with tears, she knew that he was in pain but as awful as she felt about that she knew it could have been so much worse.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm alright." He told her as his smile got a little bigger as if he was trying to prove to her that everything was going to be fine.

"I'm ok." She said as she managed a smile and wiped her tears.

"Hey babe, could you find me a mirror, I want to see what my face looks like."

"I don't know where a mirror is Nicky." She said, she didn't want him to see what his face looks like.

"There's one right over there." He said as he let go of her hand and pointed across the room to a shelf.

"Honey, I don't think you should see that." She told him.

"I can handle it." He told her with a grin.

She sighed and went and got the mirror off of the shelf and handed it to him.

"Holy cow, no wonder you're crying, I'd cry too if you looked like that."

She smiled at him. "It's just a bruise, it will go away." She assured him with a smile.

He smiled back, he was glad she was with him.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They turned to see who it was and noticed the whole team was at the door.

"Hi, are we interrupting anything?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Nope, not at all, come in." Jackie said.

"How ya feelin' Nicky?" Russell asked as he leaned over Nick's bed.

"I feel great." Nick replied sheepishly.

"Is he high on pain meds?" Greg asked Jackie quietly.

Nick certainly didn't look like he felt great.

"Yes, but I think he was being sarcastic." She whispered back.

"Oh." Greg said, feeling stupid.

The team stood around Nick's bedside talking and joking with one another.

"Jackie." Sara whispered.

Jackie looked at her.

"Come out in the hall with me for a second." Sara told her.

Jackie followed her friend out into the hallway. They walked a little ways down the hall so the others couldn't hear.

"Listen if you want, I'd be more than happy to go pick up your special dinner for you."

"Sara, that would be wonderful, thank you so much, and thank you so much for everything today." Jackie told her sincerely.

"It's no problem." Sara assured her with a smile.

Jackie told Sara what her order had been at the restaurant so Sara could go get it. After refusing to take the money Jackie offered her Sara started walking down the hall so she could go get the food.

"Hey Sara?" Jackie called as she walked briskly to catch up to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you think you can keep what I told you a secret for a bit?"

Sara smiled at her "My lips are sealed." She promised before she turned and continued walking down the hallway.

Jackie then went back into Nick's room.

The gang stood around Nick's bed visiting for quite a while.

"Where'd Sara go?" Catherine finally asked.

Everyone shrugged, even Jackie, although she knew very well where Sara had gone.

Sara came back a while later carrying two white bags.

"Oh we were wondering where you went, you went to buy us dinner." Greg said.

"No, I went and bought Nick and Jackie dinner." Sara corrected him with a grin.

Greg frowned playfully at her.

"I thought the rest of us could go to that new little pizza place by the lab." Sara said, trying to make up an excuse to get everyone to leave so Nick and Jackie could eat in private.

"I heard the word pizza, I'm in." Greg said.

Everyone else agreed.

"You call us if you two need anything, you hear?" Russell said.

"We will, thank you all so much for everything." Jackie said, truly grateful for their support.

"He's right, call us if you need anything." Sara said as she gave Jackie a hug.

"Thank you, and thanks for everything."

"Anytime, enjoy your dinner, I have a feeling you might." Sara whispered in Jackie's ear with a grin.

Soon everyone left Nick's room and Jackie's heart started beating with excitement.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it good?" Jackie asked once they had started eating.

"Yeah, really good, is yours?"

"Yes." Nick nodded and stuck another piece of food in his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Jackie asked.

"I'm doing ok, a little sore but I'll make it." He told her.

When Nick was finished eating Jackie cleared his plate out of his way.

"Here, eat your fortune cookie." She told him with a smile as she handed it to him.

"Oh hon, I'm stuffed, I'll eat it a little later." He told her.

She frowned.

"What?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Can you just read your fortune then?" She asked.

"Ok." He told her as he gave her a puzzled expression.

He cracked open the cookie.

"Oh, I like this fortune." He told her with a smile.

"Yeah? What's it say?" She asked him, knowing very well what it said.

"It's says that I am soon going to come into a lot of money." He told her.

"What? What does it say?" She asked sounding completely stunned.

"It says I am gong to come into a lot of money." He repeated.

"Let me see that." She said as she took the fortune from him.

Sure enough it said exactly what he'd told her it did.

"That's not what it is suppose to say." She told him.

"What do you mean? What's it's suppose to say?" He asked sounding confused.

"It's suppose to say _Daddy X 5_." She replied.

"What?" He asked, he didn't understand what she was talking about, he thought the pain meds were making him goofy.

"Honey I'm pregnant." She told him.

His eyes got wide and he was so stunned he dropped the entire fortune cookie on the floor.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes. I got it confirmed by my doctor this morning." She told him with a huge smile.

He got a big smile on his face.

"Come here." He said as he stretched out his good arm.

She laid her hand in his.

"I wish I could pick you up and gently spin you around like I've done every other time you've told me you were pregnant." He told her sincerely as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's alright, that smile on your face is all I need." She assured him.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Nicky." She said as she leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

He let go of her hand and laid his hand on her stomach.

"So is it a boy or girl?" He asked.

Jackie's eyes got wide, she thought that perhaps those pain meds really were making him talk crazy. The look on her face made him laugh

"I'm just kidding." He told her.

She burst out laughing.

"Well I'm glad this hasn't changed your sense of humor." She told him.

He grinned at her.

They made small talk for a bit before she said "Hon I'm going to go out in the hall and call Chelsea, I need to see if she can sub for me again tomorrow, if not I'm going to have to call Sarah Caldwell (the school secretary) and tell her that she'll need to find someone to work for me tomorrow."

"You don't need to take tomorrow off, they said I won't be able to go home until Saturday, I'll be fine up here tomorrow."

"I certainly am not going to go to work tomorrow and leave you here by yourself all day."

"I'll be fine." He argued.

"I'm going to go call Chelsea." She said before leaving the room.

Sue Anderson had been Chelsea's student teaching mentor a couple years ago and Chelsea now frequently subbed at Jackie's school for all the teachers, she was very reliable and the kids loved her which was a huge plus.

Chelsea answered on the first ring.

"Hi Chelsea, it's Jackie, I was wondering if you could sub for me tomorrow, I'm sorry about the late notice.

"Yep, I'm already in there for you tomorrow, Sue called me and told me what happened and asked if I'd sub for you tomorrow."

Jackie laughed, somehow it did not surprise her that Sue had gotten to Chelsea first.

"How is Nick?" Chelsea asked.

"He'll be fine, he's a little beat up at the moment, but he'll be ok. Thanks for asking."

"Sure no problem, and just to let you know if you need me I'm available all next week." She said.

"Thank you Chelsea, but I think I should be back on Monday, but if something changes I'll let you know. I have everything set for tomorrow in the Friday bucket on the shelf behind the table in the back of my room. The only thing I don't have in there is something for the kids' morning work but I'll text Sue and ask her if she'll make copies of whatever she is doing for morning work for you."

"Don't worry about it, I'll find something online tonight and just make copies in the morning, or I'll just look through your filing cabinet in the worksheet folder and find something and then make copies."

"Yeah but I don't want you to have to do that."

"It's no problem." Chelsea assured her.

Although Jackie wasn't technically her mentor Chelsea considered her one, Jackie had helped her so much when she was student teaching, as did all the other teachers at the school.

"Thank you Chelsea."

"Of course, anytime."

"Oh and Chelsea tell the kids that I said that if they are good I'll put ten more marbles in the jar, they should be really good for you that way. Also tell them that if they aren't good there will be consequences."

"Ok I will, they were really good this morning so I don't think I'll have any problems."

"You shouldn't, they are usually a really good group."

"Yep, I've subbed for all of you guys and yours is one of the easiest classes."

"That's good to hear." Jackie told her.

Chelsea laughed.

"Thanks again Chelsea, I'll have my phone with me tomorrow so if you have any questions shoot me a text or call."

"Ok I will."

"Ok thanks again, I'll talk to you later." Jackie said before hanging up.

Jackie poked her head back into Nick's room, he was watching TV so Jackie decided to make one more phone call.

"Hi Jackie, how's Nick?" Sara asked as she answered her phone after seeing Jackie's number on the caller id.

"He's doing good." Jackie said.

"Good, did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes it was delicious but I have a question for you." Jackie told her.

"Ok."

"You did get our dinner from Chen's right?"

"No, I got it at La Panda." Sara said.

She paused for a few seconds before she said "Oh my god, I went to the wrong restaurant, I am so sorry."

Jackie burst out laughing.

"That explains things." She told Sara.

"Jackie I don't even know what to say, I feel terrible."

"It is absolutely no big deal, do not even give it a second thought, but I can only imagine the look on my face when Nick read his fortune cookie and it said he was about to come into a lot of money."

Sara started to laugh and so did Jackie.

"So did you tell him?"

"Yes, I did."

"And is he excited?"

"Yep."

"Good, I am so happy for you guys."

"Thank you, and thanks again for everything."

"Yeah no problem, I bet you'll never ask me to grab your dinner again though huh?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"Sure I will, you paid for it." Jackie quipped jokingly.

Sara laughed.

"Hey Jackie." Jackie heard Nick yell.

"Hey Sara, I have to go, Nick wants me." Jackie said.

"Ok, I'll come up and see you guys tomorrow." Sara promised before she hung up the phone.

"Yeah Nicky?" Jackie asked as she walked back into his room.

Nick nodded towards the TV. Their favorite basketball team was playing.

"Oh it has been such a crazy day I forgot they even played." She admitted.

"It just started, let's watch it." Nick told her.

"Sounds good to me."

Nick laughed "Yeah I didn't think you'd object to that." He told her.

Jackie sat down in the chair so she could watch the game. She smiled to herself as she looked over at Nick. She was so grateful that he was still here with her and she couldn't wait for the months ahead.

The End!


End file.
